fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju Planet
Overview Kaiju Planet is a theme park on a distant planet created by a group of scientst, who genetically modified animals to be gigantic. History In the early 2000's, a group of scientist discovered a panet unlike any other, it was similar to Earth back in the Late Triassic yet looked completely alien. They spent 3 decades studying this planet and somehow kept it secret until they could fully understand this planet that time forgot. Around the same time, another group of scientist in Japan were genetically modifying animals to be kaiju sized, after many failures they finally made the world's first kaiju: Aswang. It unfourtanately killed off its creators and attempted to escape but was defeated by the failed experiments and was put into suspended animation by the JSDF. Eventually in 2030, the scientist finally explored the planet and made a space traveling organization that later became Mech-Tech, then created Kaiju Planet, the largest theme park in the known universe. They moved Aswang and the other failed experiements into an underground laboratory on the planet. The Aswang Incident Many years after Kaiju Planet was opened, Mech-Tech decided to attempt to make their own kaiju incase there would be a war on Earth or if something comes to the planet. Eventually, they came up with the idea of replicating Aswang but all they had to do was get his DNA, while extracting it, Aswang woke up and destroyed the lab, releasing itself onto Kaiju Planet. Mech-Tech attempted to stop Aswang by using many weapons against it, including mobile sentury turrents and Mechas that they created incase one of the kaiju break out of their exhibit but unfortunately nothing stopped him, Aswang unleashed all the kaiju in Kaiju Planet along with the failed experiments and overthrown the theme park. The Exodus of Kaiju Planet 4 years after the overthrow of Kaiju Planet, Mech-Tech hires a group of ex-Kaiju Planet employees to go back to the park and see what the Kaiju have been behaving, the whole planet is a massive lush jungle and almost all remnants of what it used to be have been buried in tropical greens. New Kaiju were discovered, implying that they were breeding with each other, they left with all the information they needed and reported back to Mech-Tech. After a few weeks, Mech-Tech goes back to the planet and attempt to capture all the kaiju and bring them back to Earth, many kaiju attempted to destroy their weapons but to no avail. Mech-Tech managed to house around 25 species of kaiju until a massive green kaiju erupted from the center of the planet, all the foliage on the planet belonged to this kaiju and it destroyed the majority of Mech-Tech's kaiju capturing devices but some still left and headed back to Earth. War for the Kaiju Planet A few more years passed since the Exodus, Mech-Tech weaponized the kaiju they brought back and an alien race has landed on the planet. Mech-Tech goes back and encounters the aliens, they unleash their kaiju and mechs upon the extra terrestrials but they retaliated and launched their hyper advanced weapons on Mech-Tech, the war lasted for many days but Mech-Tech and the alien race have to deal with the Kaiju as they've grown smarter and slowly became more like their creators so none of their species would be taken from them, they called themselves Kaijin and they tried to wipe both parties out via the massive kaiju plant from Exodus. The aliens retreated but Mech-Tech attempted to get the Kaijin, the Kaijin ended up taking Mech-Tech's ships and their weaponized Kaiju back to Earth to settle this once and for all. The Universal War of Kaiju Planet It's been over a decade since the Kaijin went to Earth and claimed it as their own. The aliens brought more races to destroy both the Kaiju and humans, they went to the Kaiju Planet and found it to be completely abandoned, then they went to Earth and the Kaijin nearly wiped out all the races. The remaining humans and aliens decided to flee Earth together and go back to the Kaiju Planet to plan out their attack, they decided to build a nano meter nuclear bomb that can destroy half the earth. They build several and drop them on Earth, wiping out the Kaijin, the Earth was nearly uninhabitable but in due time, the humans and aliens coexisted on Earth for the rest of their days. Kaiju List Pre Aswang Incident * Warlock * Sivranius * Patchwork * Xelox * Screaming Lobster * Aqunicus * Quetzacoatal * Polarus * Night Gliders * Retronus * Verlocus Post Aswang Incident/Exodus * Asar * Aswang * Lioniy * Cirus * Betranum * Relial * Banshee * Frilled Cactus * Titanopion * Quaker * Dion * Exceletor * Raoni * Nitroraptor * Tyrannonychus * Lazurus * Hell Bird * Goliath * Titan Wing * Mother Planet Trivia * This was originally an concept made by MechanicOrga (Silver-Commando) and The Toho Society (Jnick1999) on LittleBigPlanet 3 to be made into a short film, novel, and potentially a series of levels that would've been a tour through the park. * The Plot would've been about a man named Rick saving Japan from a Kaiju that escaped Kaiju Planet, he would've been teleported there and eventually had to stop Aswang. * Legendary's Godzilla and Aswang would've fought as the climax of the film. * The original title was Kaiju World, but due to it being similar to Jurassic World, was changed to Kaiju Planet. * Many different monsters were suppose to appear or be named dropped, like Macrosaurus and King Kong. * The film has been released on LittleBigPlanet 3 but sadly is unfinished until further notice. Category:Locations Category:The Toho Society's Locations Category:Fictional Amusement Parks Category:Kaiju Planet Category:Planets Category:Planets which support living creatures Category:Theme Park Category:Kaiju Category:Fanfiction